Changes
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The sequel to "Decisions" how Ahsoka reacts when she gets to the pregnancy center,what happens when Tom is reunited with his family, and how Anakin is couping with the absentence of Ahsoka WARNING:MILD LANGUAGE
1. Ahsoka's Arrival

_This is the sequel for "Decisions". Hope you like it. I don't own the name Trekkie. _

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

Ahsoka has just arrived on Naboo at the pregnancy center. As she walks up to the door, she is greeted by a blue Twi'lek woman. She has a smile ready to meet her.

"Hello there, dear. You must be Ahsoka, am I right?" she first said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," she responded.

"Oh, I thought so. The temple called us and told us you were coming. It's horrible what happened to you, but don't worry. You are completely safe here," she replied.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You were raped by your own friend. It's horrible when you think you know someone and then they turn around and do something you never expected," she answered.

"Oh, that. Well, at least here, I won't have to see him for a while," she replied in a sad voice thinking of that night & the fact that he wasn't the father.

"Well, it's ok. Come on inside. It's getting late," she said as she led Ahsoka in the building. When she entered, she saw three girls in the main room looking at least six months pregnant. One of them came to greet Ahsoka.

"Hi, I'm Trekkie. What's your name?" she asked. She was a human girl around Ahsoka's age.

"I'm Ahsoka," she answered.

"Ahsoka, I like that name. Well, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," she said with a sweet smile.

"I think so, too," she said returning a smile.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room. I'm finally getting a room mate that will be here longer with me. All my other roommates are farther along than I am," she said as they walked up the stairs.

"Have you been here more than once?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes, I have. I've been raped a lot. I'm in here the same reason you are. I don't have a very fortunate life per say. I asked if I can stay in here and they said yes. My parents just died in a speeder accident a few months ago and I have no where else to go, so Ms. Lisa took me in," she explained in a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal," she apologized.

"It's okay. You're the first one who's asked me that without calling me a slut," she replied with a slight smile.

"Why would I call you that? That's cruel and I could never call anyone that. How many times have you been pregnant anyway?" she responded and questioned.

"Four times. Two died, one sick in the hospital and one here still alive in the nursery," she answered as the reached their room and entered, "Well, here's our room. It's home for you for now."

The room was wide and spacey with light pink walls. It had two full beds with golden yellow frames. There were two windows, one by the bed against the wall and one about a foot over. The room had a lot of life in it. It had a positive atmosphere which relaxed Ahsoka.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought. I like it," Ahsoka said sitting on her bed.

"That's the same reaction I had when I first came here a few years ago," Trekkie replied sitting next to Ahsoka, "So, do you want to unpack first or do you want a tour of the rest of the building?" Ahsoka thought for a minute.

"Actually, I'd like to see your baby first," she answered. Trekkie smiled and led Ahsoka to the nursery. They walked in and went straight to the fourth crib.

"Here she is. She the one that I last gave birth to. I thought she wasn't going to make it because of my previous babies. When she came out and I found out that she was completely healthy, I was just so happy. I looked at her perfect little face and named her the only thing I felt at that moment, Hope," she said as she picked up the baby, "Do you want to hold her?"

Ahsoka nodded yes. She carefully put Hope is Ahsoka's arms. She looked at the little person that she was holding. Hope looked at Ahsoka and smiled. Ahsoka felt touched of how something so tiny could bring so much joy to someone. She then thought that now her own baby might bring the same feeling. A tear of joy came down Ahsoka's cheek. Trekkie noticed and smiled. Ahsoka then gave her back.

"You're a lucky girl to have something this precious for you," Ahsoka said drying the tear from her face. Trekkie put Hope back in her crib and hugged Ahsoka.

"You're gonna have the same when yours comes," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I will have one of my own," she replied rubbing her stomach.

"Well, it's late. I show you a tour of the house tomorrow. But right now, you should get some rest. You've had a long and being pregnant san drain a lot out of you," she said leading Ahsoka back to their room. They changed into their bed clothes and went to bed. Ahsoka laid in bed awake, thinking about what happened today when she held Hope in her arms. She felt something magical about motherhood and loving a child. She rolled over and fell sleep with tears of joy in her eyes. She was now excited about her pregnancy and couldn't wait for the baby to come.

_Did you like it so far? Please review._


	2. Tom's Family

_I own Tom's family_

**Tom's POV**

Tom was nervous of meeting his family. When he was little, his parents were killed and that's how Master Yoda found him and brought him to the temple where he belonged. Around the time, it was his time to leave for the temple anyway, so the council accepted him, no questions asked. He was being sent to live with his aunt and uncle. When the shuttle landed, he took a cab to his relatives' house in Cloud City. He had never met his other family, so he didn't know what to expect them to be like. He approached the house, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A young woman is her early twenties opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you young man?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm Tom," he answered. She smiled widely.

"Oh, Tom. Yes we've been expecting you. Oh, you look just like your father," she said sweetly.

"Oh… I do? I don't remember what he looked like," he replied.

"Well you are the spitting image of him. Come on in, meet the family," she said as she lead him inside to the living room. As they entered the room, Tom saw two girls sitting on the sofa smiling. They looked like twins younger than him. One wore a summer dress that reached her knees that was hot pink; the other wore a black shirt and black skirt that went down to her ankles. He also saw a man in a blue suit sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Tom this is your uncle, Ben and your twin cousins, Lea and Nia. Everyone, this is Tom, Jack's son," she introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," he said in a kind voice. Ben stood up and walked over to Tom.

"Hey there and welcome to the family. I hope you have a nice time while you're here," he said in a friendly tone. Then, the twin girls stood up and approached him.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun here. There are all kinds of things to do in Cloud City. Stick with us and you'll survive," Lea said in a peppy voice.

"Unless you don't watch where you're going and fall off one of the platforms holding up the city and die," Nia said in a negative tone. Tom felt a little scared.

"Don't worry about her. She's always been the negative one in the family. Just ignore her attitude and you'll be fine," Lea reassured him.

"Well, Lea, Nia, why don't you show Tom to his room. Tom, you can unpack and change and supper's in an hour," his aunt then said, "By the way, I'm your aunt Satfire."

"Alright, Tom, follow me to your room," Lea said followed by Nia looking pouty. They went upstairs and came to a blue room with a twin sized bed in the middle. There was only one window which had a great view of the city. The room had posters of famous rock stars and actors. It was big enough for two people, but he had it all to himself.

"Ok, home sweet home. Like my mother said, supper's in an hour and just come downstairs when you've changed your clothes and settled in. Come on, Nia, let's leave Tom alone," Lea said as she lead Nia out the door, "You know, for my cousin, you're kinda cute." Tom blushed at the fact his own cousin thought he was cute as she left and closed the door. He shook his head and started to unpack. An hour went by and he went back to his family. He changed into a regular brown shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, you're just in time for dinner, Tom. You can sit between Lea and Nia," his aunt said as he walked in the dining room. He went to his seat and sat down between the twins. Lea smiled at him while Nia sulked in her chair and looked bored. Just then his aunt came out with a dinner of BBQ chicken, macaroni, and mixed veggies lightly seasoned. They also had water and homemade lemonade. It all looked delicious, but Tom noticed that his uncle wasn't at the table.

"Um… where's Uncle Ben?" he asked.

"Oh, he had to work late. He usually does, so he won't be joining us," his aunt answered.

"Yeah, he's never here to spend time with us. Never even here for dinner with his family," Nia suddenly said.

"Nia, we've talked about this. Your father has a very demanding job and he won't always be here. His job is what's keeping a roof over our head and keeping us all fed. You should count yourself lucky, not everyone has a father," Satfire explained to the pouting child.

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. Tom felt a little uncomfortable being between this. Lea leaned over to him.

"Don't worry. This is a normal thing between them. You'll eventually get used to it," she whispered in his ear. The rest of the supper went off silently besides Satfire asking Tom a bunch of questions about the Jedi and about his friend Ahsoka and how he ended up being expelled. They stayed on that subject for a while.

"So, this Ahsoka, was she your girlfriend?" Lea asked in a curious tone. He blushed at the question wanting to say yes.

"No, she was my friend. She was the first friend I ever made when I got to the temple," he answered.

"Really? Was she cute? Did you want her to be your girlfriend?" she asked in a mocking way.

"Yes to both. We were Jedi, so we couldn't be together but we were able to be friends," he replied.

"I don't understand why the Jedi aren't allowed to love," Satfire said in a confused tone.

"Well it's not that we're not allowed to love, but we're not allowed to form attachments. Master Yoda always said that attachment lead to jealousy, jealousy leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side of the force. It's just the way things are for the Jedi," he explained.

"Right. And I suppose this Ahsoka person didn't have feelings for you either, enough for you two to want to be together," Nia said in her usual gloomy voice.

"Well, the night it happened, she told me that she used to have feelings for me," he said remembering that night.

"Really? So, what happened?" Satfire asked.

"She moved on. She fell in love with someone else after we were separated," he replied in a disappointed tone.

"Awww, I'm so sorry. You must be heartbroken," Lea said in a sad voice.

"I guess I am a little bit, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy for her," he said reassuring himself. After supper was over, Tom helped clean up and went to bed. He thought about Ahsoka and wondered if she was okay at the pregnancy center. He also thought about his newfound family, the one he never met before. He thought they wouldn't like him, but now that he knows them, he thought he could survive them.

_review_


	3. Anakin's Temp

_I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter_

**Anakin's POV**

When Anakin left the station after dropping off Ahsoka, instead of going back to the temple, he took the Twilight to Aldeeran to his private cottage. He didn't know how he was going to go on without Ahsoka for the next seven months. He went to lake and watched the swans. He saw all of them in couples and that made him think of him & Ahsoka. He smiled at the memory of seeing their reflection in one of the hearts the swans made. He figured he would go see Ahsoka whenever he can. He wanted to wait a few days, so she was able to get settled in the center.

After a few hours, he went back to the temple. It was already late, so he went to his quarters and went to sleep. The next morning, got up later than usual. He had grown accustom to Ahsoka waking him up every morning by jumping on his bed and saying his name. Since he usually trained Ahsoka in the morning, Anakin didn't know what to do, so he went to the mess hall. He saw Rex and other clones sitting at a table and they motioned for him to come sit with them. He went over to them and sat down.

"Morning, General," Rex said.

"Morning, Rex," he said back with a slight smile.

"Slow morning, sir?" Rex asked.

"Yea. I usually train Ahsoka this early, but since she's gone, it's kinda boring without her here getting on my nerves," he joked.

"Yea, I know what you mean. She's always been the one to light up the room," another clone replied.

"We all miss her, sir. By the way, what happened to her anyway?" Rex asked.

"Yea, no one told us what happened to her or where she went," another clone said.

"Well, it's a long story," Anakin replied.

"Well, sir, we have nothing but time right now," Rex said wanting to know. The other clones agreed with the same amount of curiosity.

"Fine," Anakin said in defeat, "When she was on retreat with that other padawan, she found out it was her old friend named Tom Norton. They had a little beach day and had a little contest. You know Ahsoka, always challenging people. Any way, they had a volleyball match and the loser had to buy the winner dinner. Ahsoka won, of course. They went out to dinner and I guess he considered it as a date. They went to dinner and he found out that Ahsoka use to have feelings for him. When they got back to the house, he tried to make her rediscover her feelings for him. They spent a night together when she didn't want to. She found out she was pregnant. She been sent to a teen pregnancy center and he's been expelled from the order."

Everyone was surprised by Anakin's story. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

'I can't that kid raped her. Is she ok?" Rex Asked in disbelief.

"She's fine. She was upset for a while, but she's fine now," Anakin replied.

"Do you plan on visiting her at the center?" another clone asked.

"I might. I know what planet she's on, but I don't know where the center is. I might contact her on her comlink to ask her where it is," he responded.

"When you do, tell the kid I said hey," Rex said lightly punching Anakin's arm. He smiled.

"Alright, Rex," he said. Then his comlink beeped. It was Obi-Wan saying the council wanted to see him. He left the mess hall and went to the council chambers. As he entered the room, he was Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan. The rest of the council was absent. Mace was the first to speak.

"Skywalker, because of the temporary absence of your padawan, we are assigning you a new one until Ahsoka returns," he said.

"I understand master," he replied. Anakin didn't want another padawan, but he couldn't argue with the council.

"Since Master Luminara was injured severely in battle, you will be taking on her padawan, Bariss Offee," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master," Anakin replied. He was a little relieved that it was someone he knew and was a friend of Ahsoka.

"She will be waiting in your quarters. You two are to go leave out tomorrow to go to Naboo. Our sources tell us that Dooku has made a secret base near Theed Palace," Mace explained.

"Yes, Master," he repeated.

"You're dismissed," Mace said. Anakin bowed and left the chambers. The thought this was his chance to go see Ahsoka. But with Bariss around, he would have to think of an excuse to leave. As he approached his quarters, he sensed Bariss in the room. He knocked first. He heard a low 'come in' and entered the room. He saw her laying on Ahsoka's old bed cleaning her lightsaber. She stood up when he walked in.

"Master Skywalker," she said as she bowed.

"Hello, Bariss. It's nice to see you again," he said with a smile. She stood up straight and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you again as well. It's terrible what happened to Ahsoka. She told me so much about that Tom friend of hers. It's hard to imagine that he would do that to her," she replied. Anakin thought of Ahsoka and Tom. He shook the thought, remembering that he was the father and not Tom.

"Yeah, that was horrible. Anyway, we should get some rest. Master Windu said we have to go to Naboo tomorrow to look for Dooku's secret base," he said remembering the mission.

"Of course, Master," she replied. They changed into their night clothes and went to sleep. Anakin stayed up a little while longer thinking about how he was going to get to Ahsoka while they were on Naboo. He also had to call her to see where she actually was. He figured he was going to make a private call to her and ask her. He was excited to see her. He fell asleep thinking about her.


	4. Ahsoka's First Day

_Sorry for the delay. I just a great idea for this chapter from Ahsoka's point of view. Hope you like it._

**Ahsoka's POV**

The next day, Ahsoka woke to a pair of golden brown eyes. She was startled and lifted her head involuntarily and bumped foreheads with the person.

"Ow," she said.

"Yeah, that hurt," the girls said. Ahsoka saw it was Trekkie and laughed. She sat up.

"What were you doing?" she asked with a giggle. Trekkie giggled as well.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. You were talking in your sleep," she replied.

"I was? What did I say?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"You were talking about someone named Anakin," she answered.

"Oh, yeah. I was dreaming about him," she said smiling.

"Who's Anakin? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked playfully.

"Yes. No one knows about us," she replied.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because he's also my master. If anyone found out about us, we both could get expelled from the Jedi Order. We've kept our relationship a secret for two years," she replied fiddling with her locket. Trekkie noticed it.

"Did he give you this?" she asked pointing to it. Ahsoka smiled.

"Yeah. He gave it to me on our first anniversary. A couple of months ago, he gave me this little video for it. It's a memory video. Our song plays in the background," she explained. She then played the video. When it was over, Trekkie was touched.

"That's so sweet. He must be the most romantic man in the universe," she commented.

"He is. He really is," she replied. She started to tear up a bit.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," she said through tears. Trekkie hugged Ahsoka.

"It's okay. You two will be reunited in no time," she said. Ahsoka perked up.

"I know. Should we get up now? I'm ready for that tour," she said with a smile. Trekkie smiled wide.

"That's the spirit! Get dressed. I'll be outside the room when you're ready. I know you don't know your way around here yet," she said getting off the bed. Ahsoka got out of bed and got dressed. She wore her favorite summer dress. It was red with white polka dots. She went to the door and opened it. She saw Trekkie arguing with another human girl. They both turned their attention to Ahsoka when she walked out the door. The girl approached her.

"So, you're the new girl. I'm not surprised that you're a Togruta," she said with an attitude.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ahsoka asked smugly.

"I've seen a lot of your kind walking around with swollen bellies. You things can never control your hormones," she replied. Ahsoka was offended.

"Well, I wouldn't be talkin' right now, considering that fact that you're here. And I know for a fact that human girls get pregnant more often than my kind. So you better get your facts straight before you start pointing fingers at who does what more," she said with an attitude. The girl was about to respond, but she couldn't think of anything. She stormed off down the hall. Ahsoka felt satisfied. Trekkie came over to her.

"Nice. You really know how to defend your own," she said smiling.

"Who was that, anyway?" she asked.

"That was Stacy. She's been here for years. The first time she got pregnant, she was fourteen. When she had her child, her parents were suppose to come get her, but didn't. They didn't want anything to do with her. She remembered them saying that they wanted a lot of grandchildren, so she decided to give them plenty of grandchildren," she explained.

"How many children has she had?" she asked.

"About ten maybe fifteen. Not all of them survived though. The ones that did survive were either taken by the fathers or by child services. She didn't even care. She felt nothing for her own children. She looks down at everyone because they have people who care about them," she continued.

"She has problems. I know one thing though, she better stay away from me or she won't be able to give her parents anymore grandchildren," she growled.

"Well, I'm sure of that. Hey, let's go take that tour now," she replied.

"Yeah. Hey, Trekkie?" she said.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You know I didn't mean anything about the whole human get pregnant more than Togrutas thing," she replied.

"It's fine. I didn't take any offense by it. I'm not mad," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. Trekkie laughed.

"Of course. I know you were just trying to shut her up," she said. They went on a tour of the house. They avoided the floors they didn't have to worry about to save time. Trekkie made extra sure Ahsoka knew about everything in the delivery room.

"Well, that's the whole building. Any questions?" she said.

"Yea, just one. Could you redirect me to the kitchen? I'm hungry," she said. They both laughed and headed towards the kitchen. When they got there, the blue Twi'lek Ahsoka met was there handing out breakfast to the girls. She saw them and smiled.

"Hello girls. Ahsoka, how are you enjoying your first day here?" she said.

"It's okay so far. We just finished touring the house and it's really beautiful," she replied.

"I'm glad you like it. Anyone gave you trouble today?" she asked. As if cued, Stacy walked in the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Ahsoka said. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Don't mess with me, you little wench," she said. The blue woman gasped.

"Stacy, that is no way to treat our new arrivals," she said.

"Don't you lecture me, Lisa," she growled.

"Hey, didn't anyone teach you to be kind to your elders?" Ahsoka asked smugly.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how not to be a whore?" she asked angrily.

"Stacy!" Lisa exclaimed.

"No. Just admit it. You didn't get raped, you had sex with some guy who got you pregnant just so you could avoid getting in trouble with your parents who don't even care about you," she yelled.

"I'm a Jedi. I don't sleep around with people just because it's against the rules! I didn't get pregnant to get my parents mad!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"If you didn't get pregnant to make your parents mad, you don't you try it! It's fun!" she yelled again.

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" she yelled with tears in the eyes. She ran away crying. Trekkie and Lisa looked at Stacy with angry eyes.

"You never know when to stop, do you?" Trekkie asked. She ran after Ahsoka. Stacy looked over at Lisa.

"I am very disappointed in you Stacy. We will discuss this matter later," she said also going after Ahsoka. Stacy stood there in disbelief. For the first time, she felt sorry she made someone cry.

Ahsoka ran back to the room and throw herself on the bed. She bawled her eyes out. This was the first time in years she had cried over the death of her parents. She had never been this upset about it before. Her hormones had nothing to do with the amount of sadness she felt. It was the fact that someone talked bad of them. Trekkie & Lisa came in the room and sat on both sides of the bed.

"Ahsoka, it's okay," Trekkie first said.

"She's right. Stacy didn't mean what she said," Lisa said agreeing with her. Ahsoka lifted her head a little.

"Look, guys, I know you're trying to make me feel better. I really appreciate it, but I'd really like to be alone right now," she said through her tears. Lisa rubbed her back.

"We understand. If you need us, we'll be in the main room. Just take your time. Come, Trekkie," she said. They both stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Trekkie said before she closed the door. Ahsoka continued to cry. A few minutes later, she sat up. By then she had stopped crying, but she was still very upset. She heard the door open. She looked up and saw Stacy standing in the doorway. Ahsoka got mad.

"Came back to make me remember anything else horrible in my life?" she asked angrily, turning her head away from her to hide the new tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I came here to apologize," she replied. Ahsoka was shocked of her answer. She still didn't turn her head.

"What took you so long then? Were you trying to find the nice side of you?" she asked still angry.

"No, Trekkie and Lisa wouldn't let in the door," she said with a slight chuckle trying to get her to lighten up. Ahsoka didn't find it funny at all.

"Then they were right to do that. Why would you just insult someone you know absolutely nothing about? You don't know how much you hurt me and frankly it looked like you didn't even care how bad you hurt me," she exclaimed finally looking at her. Stacy broke out crying and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry that I did that. You're right, I didn't think about how much I would hurt you because I thought that no one had it worse than me. My parents are alive, but they don't care about me. They left me here when I was pregnant at fourteen. They never bothered to come see me. The moment they found out I was pregnant, they told me to pack my clothes. They told me I didn't need to be around to embarrass them. Do you have any idea what it's like to be abandoned by someone close to you because you might embarrass them?" she explained through her tears. Ahsoka sensed she was telling the truth. She could also sense how upset she really was. It was more than she was showing. She stood up and went over to her. She kneeled next to her and put her arm around her.

"It's okay, Stacy," she said trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not okay, Ahsoka. I really hurt you and shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I'm so, so sorry," she exclaimed. Ahsoka hugged her tighter.

"I forgive you, Stacy," she said. Stacy looked at her with surprised eyes.

"But why?" she asked confused. Ahsoka smiled.

"Because I know you're telling the truth," she answered.

"How do you know that I'm not kissing up to you so you wouldn't want to kill me?" she asked. Ahsoka chuckled.

"I'm a Jedi, remember? I can feel through the force that you really do feel this way. I can also feel that in the future you're gonna go back to the way you were after this incident is forgotten," she replied.

"And you're not mad about that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not crazy about it, but I know that's just your nature and no one can change that," she answered.

"But I can change that," she said.

"Only if you can commit to a new way of life for yourself," she replied. Stacy wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I'll try to change my ways," she said perking up.

"And you can ask for help if it gets hard. And eventually it will be hard at one point," she said. Stacy hugged Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Ahsoka," she said.

"Your welcome," she responded as she helped her up.

"Does this mean you'll help me with my change?" she asked. Ahsoka chuckled.

"Of course I will," she replied. They went down to the main room talking about girl things and Stacy's change to the positive side of things. Trekkie and Lisa saw then together laughing and talking. Trekkie came up to them.

"So, I'm guessing you two have settled your differences?" she asked.

"Yes, we have, and Stacy has decided to try and change herself," Ahsoka replied.

"Really? How so?" she asked.

"Well, I really want everyone around her to like me, so I'm working on being nicer to everyone, staring with you," she responded.

"Really?" she said not believing her.

"Yes. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I really feel bad about everything that has happened to you and I'm willing to help you whenever you need a hand, " she apologized. Trekkie heard the truth in her voice and smiled.

"Well, I forgive you," she said.

"Don't you feel better when you make someone feel good instead of bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do. Well, if you will excuse me, I have some apologizing to do. I'll see you guys later," she said as she pranced off. Trekkie walked next to Ahsoka.

"How did you get her to feel sympathy for others?" she asked. Ahsoka laughed.

"It's a Togrtan trait of mine. It's rare for us because only the beauties of our kind can get it to work and there aren't that many pretty Togrutas. I was considered lucky because of the predicaments I can get out of," she explained.

"Well, you really are lucky. The sweetest person in the building couldn't even get her to turn," she said.

"I'm glad that she's changing. It'll be healthy for her own lifestyle. Come on, I'm still hungry. I never got a chance to eat," she commented. They both giggled and headed towards the kitchen again.


	5. Tom's Run In

**Sorry for the delay. It took a while for me to figure out something for Tom's POV. Here's chapter five. Please R&R.**

The next morning, Tom woke up to Lea knocking at his door.

"Tom, time to wake up," she yelled.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute," he yelled back.

"Alright," she said and walked away. Tom got out of bed and put a shirt on. He went to the refresher before going downstairs. He saw everyone, including Ben, at the table ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone," he said.

"Morning, Tom. Did you sleep well?" Satfire replied.

"Yes, thank you," he answered.

"Well, Tom, I hope you enjoy it here. I apologize for my absence at dinner last night. I was working late again and I'm afraid I'll be working again tonight," Ben said.

"It's ok. I understand," he returned. Nia scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Is there something you would like to say, young lady?" Ben asked.

"Oh, there's a lot I would like to say, but you don't have time to listen to your daughter because you'll be late for your precious little job," she said then walked away. Lea went after her and tried to calm her down. Nia was the kind of person who would hit anyone messed with her, but she would never hit Lea. Lea was literally her other half. She could never hurt Lea.

"Okay, Nia, now that your calm, you need to stay like that. You an I both know we want to have a good day on Naboo. We're taking Tom with us. He wants to get to know us, so he might as well know us at our best," she said. Nia smiled on of her rare smiles that Lea was the only one that saw. They went back to the kitchen to find Ben gone.

"Nia, your father said he's going to talk to you when he gets back," Satfire said.

"Whatever," she said as she and Lea sat down. Satfire laid out a breakfast of cinnamon rolls, grits, eggs, and sausage.

"So, Tom, Nia and I are going to Naboo today to give mom a day off. Would you like to come?" Lea said.

"Sure. Naboo is very beautiful around this time," he replied.

"Great. Maybe you'll run into Ahsoka while you're there," Lea teased. Tom forgot that Ahsoka was on Naboo. Now he was really excited about going. The rest of breakfast went off casually.

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Ahsoka and Trekkie were finished with their breakfast, Trekkie had an idea.

"Hey, Ahsoka. What would you say if you, me, and a few other girls went out to town to do a little shopping, exploring, some of us man sightseeing?" she asked.

"I'd say what took you so long to ask? I would love to have a girls day out," she replied.

"Great. I'll go ask some girls if they want to come," she said as she walked away. Ahsoka found her room and got ready for the day ahead of her. Trekkie came back a few minutes later.

"Okay, we have three girls coming with us," she said.

"Why only three?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because some said they wanted to just rest, some said the were to close to their due date, and one girl said 'Leave me alone. I'm trying to get this baby out,'" she replied.

"Was she in labor?" she asked.

"No," she simply said.

"Okay, so, who are the other girls?" she asked.

"Well, Stacy said she wanted come. This girls named Amanda is coming. She's very nice, a really sweet girl, and Clare was excited to be asked and is accompanying us," she answered.

"Great. When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Now. Come on," she said. They went down to the lobby to meet the girls. If you can recall, Stacy was a human. One girl was a green Twi'lek who looked about three months pregnant. The other girls was a Pantoran who looked about 5 months pregnant.

"Ahsoka, this is Amanda and Clare. Amanda and Clare, this is Ahsoka," Trekkie introduced them. Amanda was the Twi'lek and Clare was the Pantoran. They said their hellos and headed out the door. They approached a pink speeder. They got in and headed towards town.

**Tom's POV**

They were coming out of hyperspace approaching Naboo. They landed in the forest so no one would find it. They had a speeder in the ship's cargo bay. They sped out of the forest to town. They parked and went exploring.

"Let's go in here first," Lea said pointing at a little souvenir shop. Lea looked at cute little stuffed animals and tank tops. Tom looked at the music. Nia looked at anything that was dark. Lea bought a stuffed animal for Satfire, Tom bought a Eminem CD, and Nia didn't buy anything. They went to every store in that area.

**Ahsoka's POV**

When they were in town, they first went to a music store. It had CDs, instruments, and Ahsoka found some tape recorders. Ahsoka suggested they sing a song and play it back. Trekkie picked up a Katy Perry CD and played "Teenage Dream". Everyone started to sing and dance. Ahsoka was the lead singer.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You & I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream, the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just on touch, Now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be a teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be a teenage dream tonight_

While they were singing, everyone gathered around them to hear them sing. When they were finished, everyone cheered and applauded them. Ahsoka bought the tape recorder and they left the store. They went to a few more stores before taking a break. They went to a little coffee shop and sat at one of the outside tables.

"So, Ahsoka, Trekkie tells us that you have a secret boyfriend. Spill it," Clare said.

"Yeah, what's he like?" Amanda asked.

"Well, let's just say he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's very sweet and romantic. He's extremely sexy. He knows how to make a girl melt," she said.

"Really? What does he look like?" Clare asked. Ahsoka took off her locket and played the video inside.

"He really is sexy," Stacy commented when the video was over.

"Where did you get that locket?" Amanda asked.

"He made it for me. He gave me the locket on our first anniversary, but he made the video when I had to go on a retreat. He gave it to me when I got back," she replied.

"That is so romantic and sweet. Why can't all men be like that?" Trekkie said.

"That would be nice if every man in the galaxy was like him. Then maybe everyone would be a couple. And it looks that he doesn't care about your species or age difference. I would like to meet him one day. Does he plan on visiting you while you're here?" Stacy said.

"I'm not sure. I hope he does though. I can't go seven months without him," Ahsoka replied.

"Aw, don't worry, 'Soka. If he loves you, he will come to see you as much as he can," Stacy said putting her arm around Ahsoka.

"Thanks, Stacy," she responded. Ahsoka turned her head to look across the street. She saw a familiar face.

**Tom's POV**

After they left out of a pet store, they walked along the sidewalk to find somewhere to eat. Lea and Nia were arguing over where they should go. Tom looked across the street and saw a coffee shop. He saw five girls at a table talking. Two humans, a Twi'lek, a Pantoran, and a Togruta. She stared at the Togruta and tried to get a good look at her face. When she turned her head & saw him, both of their eyes went wide. It was Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was Tom. They stared at each other for a minute. Tom said something to the twin girls he was with and ran across the street. Ahsoka stood up and hugged Tom when he got to her.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"My cousins wanted to come to Naboo today. How are you? Both of you?" he replied putting his hand on her stomach.

"We're fine," she answered. Trekkie faked coughed to get their attention. Ahsoka turned to them.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked.

"Right. Tom, this is Trekkie, Stacy, Clare, and Amanda. Girls this is my friend, Tom," she introduced them.

"Hi," the girls said.

"Hey. I want you to meet my cousins," he replied.

"Sure," Ahsoka said. He went across the street to his still arguing cousins. They followed him across the street to the coffee shop.

"Nia, Lea, this is Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is Nia and Lea," he said.

"So, you're Ahsoka. Tom has told us all about you," Lea said shaking her hand.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're all he talks about. It's annoying," Nia replied. Ahsoka frowned.

"Don't mind her. She's always in a bad mood. But Tom only talks about you. I think it's sweet," Lea said.

"Aw, he has a crush on you," Ahsoka's friends said at the same time. Tom blushed.

"You guys," Ahsoka said.

"We know, 'Soka. You're with Anakin and you love him," Trekkie said.

"So that means you're single?" Clare asked rubbing Tom's arm.

"Clare!" they all exclaimed.

"What? He's cute," she said.

"Yeah, but you don't just ask him if he wants to date you," Stacy said.

"Anyway, why don't you guys join us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure. It seems that we have a lot to talk about," Lea replied. They all went to a bigger table so they all had a seat. They continued to conversate about each other. The whole time, Clare kept flirting with Tom.


	6. Anakin's Arrival Pt 1

**Presenting the next chapter of Changes! R&R**

Anakin woke up with another mission. He had to go to Naboo today with Barriss. She was still asleep when he woke up. He knew Barriss wouldn't give him as much trouble as Ahsoka would. He was glad she was this way, but a little upset because the mission wouldn't be as fun. He broke out of his train of thought when the mission came back to him. He went over to her bed.

"Barriss, time to wake up," he said. She stirred at bit before opening her eyes.

"Yes, Master," she replied sitting up. Barriss was very formal, even when being woken up. Ahsoka would usually moan and groan before getting up. Anakin went back to his bed while Barriss went to the refresher. When she came back out with a new change of clothes, she caught Anakin without a shirt. She stared for a moment, admiring his six pack. She snapped out of her trance when he put a shirt on.

"Come on. We should get going," he said.

"Of course, Master," she responded following him out the door.

**Bridge of the Resolute**

Anakin and Barriss entered the bridge. Admiral Yularen was waiting for them.

"General, we are clear to make the jump to hyperspace," he reported.

"Set a course for Naboo and proceed," he replied.

"Yes sir," he returned. Rex entered the bridge.

"Sir, General Kenobi wants you to make contact with him," he reported.

"Alright, Rex. Come on, Barriss," he replied. She nodded and followed him to the briefing room. When they entered the briefing room, there was a blue hologram of Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Anakin, are you on course?" he asked.

"Yes. We've just made the jump to hyperspace. We'll be there on schedule," he answered.

"Remember to be very cautious. We don't know what Dooku is planning in that base. Be on high alert," he said.

"Yes, Master," he replied.

"And Anakin, no side trips," he said before ending the transmission. Anakin knew that meant no going to see Ahsoka. He planned to any way. He always had his ways of deluding Obi-Wan. He figured Obi-Wan told Barriss to inform him if he tried to see Ahsoka. He'll have to delude her as well. They left the briefing room and went back to the bridge. Admiral Yularen was checking their status.

"Admiral, how long unti we arrive?" he asked.

"We should be landing in about two hours," he answered.

"Alright, carry on. I'll be in my quarters," he said exiting the bridge. Barriss followed next to him.

"Master, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, you do what you want. Were you expecting something in particular to do?" he replied.

"Well, Master Luminara and I would usually train before a mission," she said.

"I think you deserve a break from training for a while," he responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what would you and Ahsoka usually do?" she asked. What she didn't know was they would be in Anakin's quarters making out or having a little fun. He couldn't tell her that. He thought back to before they were together. He would be in his quarters calling Padme and Ahsoka would be with the clones.

"I usually stay in my quarters, but Ahsoka would be messing around with the clones," he finally said.

"Messing around, Master?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, playing cards, pulling pranks, things like that. Why don't you go find Captain Rex and he'll show you," he replied.

"With all due respect, Master, I think I'll meditate in my quarters instead," she responded.

"Okay, suit yourself. I can't force you to," he returned. They reached his quarters. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Yes, Master," she said bowing and leaving. Anakin went in his quarters and closed the door. He took out his personal comm link and tried to contact Ahsoka. She didn't answer. He figured she was still sleep. She was two months pregnant after all. He laid down and closed his eyes. He reached out with the force to visit her in her dream. He found himslef on Naboo in a meadow. He saw a little girl running down a hill. She was a Togruta with big blue eyes and a pink summer dress. he then saw Ahsoka running after her. He figured the girl was their daughter if they were going to have one. Ahsoka caught the little girl and rolled down the hill laughing. Anakin couldn't help but laugh at the scene. He went up to them.

"Ahsoka?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. The little girl ran to him with her arms open.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. He caught her & hugged her.

"Hey, honey," he said. Anakin didn't know her name. He didn't know what it coud be. They never did decide on a name for their child. Ahsoka went to him and kissed him.

"Hey, Ani," she said.

"Hey, Snips," he replied. She giggled at the mention of her nickname he gave her when they first met.

"I miss you calling me that," she said.

"I miss you," he said. She smiled again.

"Daddy, I can spell my name. S-I-E-N-N-A. Sienna!" the little girl said.

"That's great, Sienna," he commented. They spent about an hour together in Ahsoka's dream. Sienna fell asleepwhile they were watching the sunset.

"Ahsoka, I love you and I miss you," he said.

"I love and miss you too Ani. I just wish this wasn't a dream," she replied.

"It doesn't have to be," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"This could be our future. Just you, me and our child," he answered. She smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"And, I'm coming to see you soon," he said.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"Hopefully, sometime today," he answered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm on the Resolute right now heading to Naboo for a mission. Master Luminara was hurt so Barriss is with me. I'll try to see you today," he explained. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Anakin," she said.

"I can't wait to see you," he said. Just as they were about to kiss, something stopped them.

"Master Skywalker?" a voice said.

"Is that Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"It might be. We may've landed. I have to go," he answered standing up. He kissed her and disappeared. When Anakin opened his eyes, he was met with Barriss's blue-gray eyes.

"Master, were you alseep?" she asked.

"Kinda. Did we land?" he replied.

"No, but I needed to talk to you. I could come back later if you wish," she answered.

"It's okay. What's up?" he reponded.

"I was just thinking about Ahsoka. I know she's on Naboo and I haven't spoken to her since the incident with Tom and...," she started.

"And you miss her," he finished.

"She's a great friend to me," she commented.

"You want to see her on Naboo?" he asked.

"I know we're not allowed to but..." she started again.

"If you haven't noticed, Barriss, I've never been one to follow orders. I'll see what I can do," he interupted.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. I miss her too. She my closet friend," he replied.

"Thank you Master," she said.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"We'll be landing in an hour," she said getting up to leave.

"Thank you, Barriss," he replied.

"Your welcome. Master, may I ask you something?" she replied.

"Sure," he replied.

"When I came in, you mumbled 'I love you' in your sleep. Who were you speaking to?" she asked. Anakin had to think quick about his answer. He thought of something.

"I was having a dream about my mother right before she died," he answered.

"Oh, I apologize for asking," she said.

"It's okay, Barriss," he responded. She left his quarters. Anakin laid back down and went back to Ahsoka's dream.


	7. Anakin's Arrival Pt 2

After spending another hour with Ahsoka in her dream, he had to get ready for the mission. He told Barriss to ready the troops for landing. They landed in the forest outside of Theed Palace. They started to set up their base. He sent a couple of scouts to scan the area for Dooku's base. When the camp was set up, Anakin made contact with Obi-Wan.

"Master, we've landed on Naboo and have set up camp," he reported.

"Good. Have you located Dooku's lair?" he asked.

"I've sent a couple of scouts to scan the area," he replied.

"Alright. Contact me once you find it," he said.

"Will do, Master," he responded. He ended the transmission and went to check in with Rex for a status report.

"General, the scouts just check in. No sign of the base yet, sir," he reported.

"Alright, Captain. At ease," he replied. He turned to Barriss. "Why don't we go into town and ask around if anyone's noticed unusual activities in this area."

"As you wish, Master," she answered. They headed for town.

**At the Café**

Tom, Ahsoka, and their friends were having a good time talking and joking around. They were also telling embarrassing stories about each other. Trekkie had stories on Amanda, Clare, and Stacy. The only story she on Ahsoka was of the incident that happened earlier that morning with Stacy. Tom was enjoying spending time with Ahsoka. He knew she loved Anakin, but he still loved her. He would always love her. He was also being creeped out by Clare's incessant flirting.

"Hey, I wanna get a picture of us together. Who has a camera?" Trekkie said. No one had one.

"I think there's one in the speeder," Amanda replied.

"I'll go get it," Ahsoka volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Tom said. He would do anything to be with Ahsoka. He also wanted to get away from Clare. They both got up and headed for the parking lot.

"So, Tom, how do you like your family?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're great. My aunt's nice, my uncle's decent and you met the twins," he replied.

"Yeah. That Nia is a real downer," she commented.

"She really is. So, what about you? How do you like the center?" he responded.

"It's nice. The owner is really sweet and everyone is nice, most of the time. Since they're all pregnant, they're not always nice to be around," she answered. Tom chuckled.

"I wouldn't imagine they would be," he commented.

"Well, Trekkie was the first to greet me and we became friends like that," she replied.

"Yeah. Ahsoka, I'm still sorry about getting you into this," he said.

"Tom, you have to remember this isn't your baby. There's nothing to be sorry about," she said.

"Yes there is. Last month at the beach house, I shouldn't have done that to you. If I would've just kept my feelings to myself, none of this would've happened," he replied.

"Tom, whether that happened or not, that wouldn't have prevented me from being where I am now. Anakin still would've gotten me pregnant either way," she explained.

"But," he started.

"Tom, just stop. You need to stop beating yourself up over what you did. I felt the same way about you when we met. I was in love with you the way you were with me. When you left, I never stopped loving you. Three years after you left, I started to have feelings for Anakin. That was two years after I was assigned to him, so I didn't just get on the rebound immediately. I just wanted you to know that," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Tom," she answered.

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I feel better," he said.

"Good," she said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Just out of curiosity, and don't take this the wrong way, but how was it for you?" he asked. She looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe he just asked her that. He blushed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." She giggled.

"Calm down, Tom. It's okay. I don't mind answering your question," she said. He looked at her surprised.

"Really? Am I going to like your answer?" he asked.

"I don't know. What if I said it was a great experience?" she responded.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. Aside from it being wrong, I can honestly say I enjoyed it," she replied.

"Wow. I was getting nervous for a minute," he said relieved. She giggled.

"Why?" she asked as they got to the speeder.

"Well, it was my first time and…" he started.

"Wait a minute. That was your first time? Ever?" she asked taking the camera out of the glove box.

"Yeah. I've never been with anyone else," he answered.

"Well, that certainly didn't feel like it was your first time," she commented.

"Was that a compliment?" he asked. She smiled.

"Do you want it to be?" she asked. He chuckled.

"That's what I love about you. You were never good at giving a straight answer," he complimented. She giggled.

"I get that a lot," she said.

"Ahsoka. I miss this. I miss how we use to joke around when we were younger. When we would just not have a care in the galaxy, even as Jedi," he said.

"Me, too. You were a lot more fun when we would pull pranks around the temple every week," she replied.

"And we'd get in so much trouble when the JedI Masters found out it was us," he finished.

"Yeah," she said laughing. Tom loved the way she laughed. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Ahsoka noticed the look on his face. It was the same look he had a month ago when he tried to kiss her. Just like she thought, he got closer to her. "We should get back to the others."

"Oh, yeah," he said. They headed back to the café.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin and Barriss made their way to town. If Anakin knew Ahsoka, she would be up and around town.

"Master, how are we going to find Ahsoka here?" Barriss asked.

"Reach out with the force. We'll find her," he replied. The wandered around for about half an hour. Still no sign of Ahsoka. They came to a coffee shop. There was a table with three pregnant girls and two un-pregnant twins. As they passed it, one girls called out.

"Anakin?" a girl said. He stopped and turned to them. "I thought that was you."

"Master, do you know her?" Barriss asked.

"No," he replied. The pregnant girl stood up and approached him.

"You don't know us, but we know you. Ahsoka talks about you all the time," she said.

"Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let me introduce myself. I'm Trekkie, Ahsoka's friend and roommate. She's a great girl. We all simply love having her around," she said.

"And the way she talks about you makes you sound like the best man alive," the Pantoran said.

"Is Ahsoka with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Tom is too. They went to the speeder to get a camera. They should be back any minute. Why don't you stay until she comes back," a twin said.

"Sure," he responded. He and Barriss sat at their table.

"So, who are you?" the Twi'lek asked Barriss.

"I'm Barriss," she answered.

"Oh, Ahsoka told me about you. She says you're a great friend," Trekkie said.

"She did? Well, I suppose that's good," she commented.

"So what are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be fighting a war and shit?" the darker twin asked.

"Pardon my sister's bad mood. She was born this way, but she does have a point. Why are you here?" the other twin said.

"We're actually on a mission right now. We snuck away from the others to come find Ahsoka," Anakin replied.

"Ahsoka is so lucky to have friends like you that care about her so much," Trekkie commented.

"Speaking of Ahsoka, he she comes now," a twin said.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, me again. This is not an update. I can't for the life of me think of anything. This is my biggest writers block ever. I am asking you, the fans of this story who want it to continue, to help me with this. If I can't think of anything soon, I might have to end it. Please help.

-Jasmine


	9. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hello my sweet, sweet fans. I apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. Due to the massive writers block about Anakin & Ahsoka's meeting, I'm skipping ahead a bit. When you see the next chapter, so you won't be confused, it takes place a month after that. I know some of you might be mad at me for this, but I can't think if anything. I'm also doing this so I won't have to end the story. It was my only other alternative. I am also spreading some news. If you have seen my profile update, you will see I am now a Degrassi fan. Some time soon, I will be writing a few Degrassi fanfics. Please read them, if you want.

-Jasmine

New Poll open


	10. Ahsoka's Confusion

**Help. Sorry about making you wait so long for an update. You have no idea how bad my writer's block was. Here's the actual next chapter of Changes.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka laid on her bed softly circling her swollen belly. She felt tired, but she couldn't fall alseep due to the baby's constant kicking. She wondered what it was so fussy about. She figured it was because she was excited about Anakin coming tomorrow. Her heart was beating uncontrolablly. Trekkie came in to find Ahsoka.

"Hey, Soka."

"Hey, Trekkie."

"I thought you said you said you were tired. Why are you still up?"

"The baby is kicking the crap out of me."

"Yeah, they will do that. Sometimes it's annoying, but other times, it's the most magical feeling in the world. Knowing that there's precious life living inside of you. There's nothing more you could ask for."

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"When you first found out you were pregnant with your first child, how did you feel? I mean, how did you react to it?"

"Well, when I first found out, I thought I was in so much trouble and that my parents were going to kill me. Honestly, I felt scared. I was scared about being a bad mother and how she would be because of who the father was. I didn't know what to expect from being a teenage mom. I just prayed and hoped that I would be a good mother. Without it's father around, I knew I would have to take care of it on my own. When she was born and I held her in my arms, I felt complete. I felt that everything just might be okay. I didn't have another care in the world except my child."

"All that worrying, fear, and confusion all went away after you had her?"

"Yep. You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm terrified. I mean, what if I have a miscarriage? Or drop it as a baby? Or ruin it's life? I can't live like that." She started to cry. Trekkie sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"Ahsoka, you'll be fine. You're luckier than me because you have a man that's helping you with this. I had to do it on my own. Not many guys would stick around after you slept with another guy and still having his baby." Ahsoka told Trekkie the real story after she knew could trust her.

"I know. Anakin's a wonderful person. He's more understanding than most people give him credit for. He even forgave Tom for what happened at the beach house."

"How does Tom feel about this anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he had sex with you, you're pregnant, but not with his child. How does he feel about that?"

"He was disappointed, but he's alright with it now. He still blames himself for me being here and I have to keep reminding him that this isn't his child and that it's Anakin's, but he keeps beating himself up about it. I can't get through to him. It probably won't get through until I have the baby and he sees it's not his."

"I like Tom. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, Tom's a sweet heart. I've known him since I was brought to the temple. He was my first real friend. When we were younger, we would sneak into the Hall of a Thousand Fountains and go swimming. I remember that one day when we were talking about the Jedi Code and he said that one day, we would run away together from the Jedi, get married, buy place on Aldeeran, raise a family. It sounded like a great idea at the time, but when he got assigned to his first master, we grew apart from each other. Then I was assigned to Anakin a year later and the chips fell where they wanted. Anakin and I got together and I didn't hear from Tom since he left. That was three years ago. At the beach house was the first time I saw him since he left."

"You sounded like you two were in love."

"We were, but it was just young love. We didn't last too long."

"Aren't you afraid that'll happen again with Anakin. Once you get promoted to Jedi Knight, you would barely ever see him."

"I know. That's what I thought about when I started feeling things for Anakin. I was so afraid of letting him in, getting in a relationship, be together for a few years and then one of us having to leave. Eventually I gave into my feelings and let him into my world."

"Ahsoka, you are a very lucky girl."

"I don't feel very lucky. Everyone I love always tends to leave me. My parents, Tom and soon Anakin, you and all my other new friends here."

"Well, you know what they say, 'It's better to have loved, then lost, than to never have loved at all.' You just have to look at the bright side of your situations. Think about all the good things that have happened to you. When bad it there, good will rise up against it."

"Thanks, Trekkie. You've really helped me."

"That's what friends are for. Now try to get some rest." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Trekkie?" She stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

"I try. Now sleep. You're tired." She left. Ahsoka laid down and thought about the conversation they just had. Trekkie was right. Things are going to be alright. She looked down and rubbed her belly.

"Things are going to be alright, my baby." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Did you like it? Does it make sense? Any ideas for the next chapter.R&R. Remember, the more suggestions I get, the quicker these updates will be. Please vote on my poll and send me any stories you would like to be nominees for the FF Star Wars Awards. This applies to both the Clone Wars and the Prequel and Original triologies.**


	11. Anakin's Ghost

**I'm baaaaaaack. My writer's block is a lot better now. You saw how Ahsoka's doing. Let's see what Anakin's up to when Ahsoka is with Trekkie shall we.**

Anakin laid anxiously in his bed. He had the week off on meditative retreat. He was getting up early to head to Naboo. Luminara healed and now Bariss is back with her. In a way, he was glad Bariss was away. When he saw Ahsoka again last month, it was very akward. He tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He got up and went for a walk down the halls of the temple. When he got bored with that, he took his speeder and drove around Coruscaunt for a while. He went to the one place on Coruscaunt where he was at peace. He went to Padme's old apartment. Ever since she died, it's been pretty much empty. He sat on the abandoned couch. Sometimes he and Ahsoka would come here to get away from the temple for a while. There were many memories in this place. This is the first time in a while he was here alone.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" a female voice said. Anakin jumped slightly. He looked around, but saw no one. He thought he was going crazy until he saw Padme as a spirit. She was wearing the same white outfit she died in. She wore a cloak that if she closed it, it would completely cover her body. He thought he wasn't seeing this. "Yes, Ani. It's me."

"I thought you were dead." She giggled.

"I am dead, Anakin. You're talking to me in the Force. I don't know how I could do this, but I guess my spirit wonders this place from all the things we did here. I've been watching you, Anakin. Seeing how you were couping with my death."

"So you know I'm with Ahsoka."

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm glad you've moved on. I knew Ahsoka always felt something for you. She helped in your time of need."

"Are you mad she's pregnant?"

"No. I'm a little jealous because it wasn't me, but I'm happy for you two. I know you'll be great parents to that baby."

"I really expected you to be kinda pissed off about this."

"I would be if you went with her right after I was killed. You two didn't get together for at least two months after. I know you two will be happy for the rest of your lives."

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you. You're a sweet, caring, non-judgemental woman. It's a shame you were killed by Dooku."

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be with Ahsoka now. You wouldn't be having this beautiful with her. She would probably be all alone if I lived. I think it was my destiny to be killed. I think you and Ahsoka were always meant to be together. I know how she is with you. When you're with her, she gets butterflies. When you're away, she feels that she's going to die without you near her. She's been like that since she met you."

"Did you two talk when you were alive?" She giggled again.

"No. When you die and are one with the Force the way I am, you can go to the past, present, and future. When you two got together, I went back to see how Ahsoka felt about you before. She's had a secret crush on you from afar, but was afraid to tell you. And if she did tell you, she didn't want to let you in."

"Why not?" She stood up and stood in front of him.

"See for yourself." She opened her cloak and her body swirled. It projected a vision of Ahsoka laying on a bed. She was with her friend, Trekkie, talking about something. Ahsoka rubbed her belly as she spoke.

_"Yep. You're scared, aren't you?"_

_"I'm terrified. I mean, what if I have a miscarriage? Or drop it as a baby? Or ruin it's life? I can't live like that." She started to cry. Trekkie sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arm around her._

_"Ahsoka, you'll be fine. You're luckier than me because you have a man that's helping you with this. I had to do it on my own. Not many guys would stick around after you slept with another guy and still having his baby." _

_"I know. Anakin's a wonderful person. He's more understanding than most people give him credit for. He even forgave Tom for what happened at the beach house."_

_"How does Tom feel about this anyway?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, he had sex with you, you're pregnant, but not with his child. How does he feel about that?"_

_"He was disappointed, but he's alright with it now. He still blames himself for me being here and I have to keep reminding him that this isn't his child and that it's Anakin's, but he keeps beating himself up about it. I can't get through to him. It probably won't get through until I have the baby and he sees it's not his."_

_"I like Tom. He's a nice guy."_

_"Yeah, Tom's a sweet heart. I've known him since I was brought to the temple. He was my first real friend. When we were younger, we would sneak into the Hall of a Thousand Fountains and go swimming. I remember that one day when we were talking about the Jedi Code and he said that one day, we would run away together from the Jedi, get married, buy place on Aldeeran, raise a family. It sounded like a great idea at the time, but when he got assigned to his first master, we grew apart from each other. Then I was assigned to Anakin a year later and the chips fell where they wanted. Anakin and I got together and I didn't hear from Tom since he left. That was three years ago. At the beach house was the first time I saw him since he left."_

_"You sounded like you two were in love."_

_"We were, but it was just young love. We didn't last too long."_

_"Aren't you afraid that'll happen again with Anakin. Once you get promoted to Jedi Knight, you would barely ever see him."_

_"I know. That's what I thought about when I started feeling things for Anakin. I was so afraid of letting him in, getting in a relationship, be together for a few years and then one of us having to leave. Eventually I gave into my feelings and let him into my world."_

_"Ahsoka, you are a very lucky girl."_

_"I don't feel very lucky. Everyone I love always tends to leave me. My parents, Tom and soon Anakin, you and all my other new friends here."_

Padme closed her cloak and sat back down next to Anakin.

"She's afraid of losing me?"

"She's terrified, Ani. She thinks that when she loves someone, they'll leave her all alone."

"But I'm not going to leave her. I would never leave her alone. It pains just to be away from her."

"She knows that, but she's still afraid. I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow when you go to Naboo, I want you take Ahsoka out for the best day of her life. Assure her that you love her, care for her, and would never ever do anything to hurt. You especially won't leave her."

"I'll do it."

"Maybe it'll be the best to propose to her. Bring the ring and everything."

"Padme Amildala, are you stalking me from the dead?"

"Don't think of it as stalking. Think of it as more of following you around to make sure nothing happens to you and Ahsoka. Think of me as you and Ahsoka's guardian angel. Now go. Get some rest. You have a long trip ahead of you."

"Thank you, Padme." He got up to leave.

"Hey, Ani." He turned to her.

"If you actually decide to hurt Ahsoka in anyway, I will haunt you until the day you die." He chuckled.

"Then you might as well throw out your scariest outfit, because I would kill myself before I hurt Ahsoka."

"Good. She's my friend and I hate to see her get hurt."

"I know." She smiled and dissolved away. He left the apartment and went back to the temple. He went to his room and went to sleep.

**Padme returns as a ghost. Betcha didn't see that comin, did ya? I made her in an image that I actually like her. You will see her again in future chapters. Remember her. She's actually important. For what you ask? Keep following me through the Decisions Saga.**


	12. I'll Never Leave

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin woke up at 5:30 in the morning. He figured the earlier he got up, the more time he could spend with Ahsoka. He made sure he grabbed the ring he bought to propose to Ahsoka with a while back. He waited for the right time to pop the question. He promised Padme he would propose to her today. He also wanted Ahsoka to know how much he loved her and to insure her that he wasn't going anywhere. He went to the docking bay, go the Twilight, and took off for Naboo.

**Ahsoka's POV**

_"Ahsoka, come on!" a voice yelled._

_"I can't! I can't!" _

_"Yes you can, Ahsoka! You can do this!" There was screaming coming from Ahsoka. She saw Anakin standing above her, yelling at her._

_"I can't take it! Anakin, help me! Help me!" There was crying from a baby. She saw a woman with a surgical mask holding the crying baby._

_"It's a girl." The voice was familiar. A voice Ahsoka hadn't heard in years. The woman removed her mask and reveiled the face of Padme._

_"Padme?" She smiled evilly. Ahsoka looked to Anakin, but he was gone. Padme walked over the an open window. She held the crying baby by its leg out the window. "What are you doing? Padme?"_

_"If I can't have Anakin's baby, no one can." She dropped the baby._

_"NO!"_

Ahsoka woke up screaming. Trekkie ran over to her.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka. What's wrong?" Ahsoka cried in her shoulder. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"I...I." She couldn't form a coherent sentence. She put her hand over her stomach and felt her baby moving inside her. She tried to calm down so it would stop kicking her.

"Ahsoka. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? You screamed pretty loud."

"I'm okay. Go back to bed."

"Alright." She went back over to her bed and laid down. Ahsoka sat up and tried to reason with herself. What she saw in her dream couldn't happen. Padme was killed two years ago. Padme wasn't the jealous type either. Ahsoka knew Anakin and Padme were together. Ahsoka knew Padme personally. They told each other everything. Ahsoka felt she knew Padme well enough to know she never do something so devilish as to kill an innocent newborn baby. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it.

"No one's going to hurt you." She laid back down and fell asleep rubbing her belly, her baby, her & her lovers child.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin arrived on Naboo at 8:00. He took his speeder from the cargo bay in the Twilight and headed over to the pregnancy center. When he got there, it was 8:30. He was greeted by Trekkie at the door.

"Anakin, it's great that you're here." She hugged him.

"Thanks. It's great to see you again." He hugged her back.

"Same to you."

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's asleep. I'm a little worried about her."

"Why?"

"She woke up screaming this morning. Scared the hell out of me. I almost went into labor. She said she had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said it was nothing, but when someone says it's nothing, it's always something. I didn't bother her about it. Maybe she'll tell you. You want me to wake her up?"

"No. I want to surprise her." She led Anakin up to her and Ahsoka's room. When they entered, she was peacefully sleeping.

"I'll leave you to her." She closed the door behind me. He walked over to her bed and stood over her for a moment. He crouched down in front of her. He examined her beautiful face. He traced his fingers from her temple, down her cheek, down her neck, then to her stomach. He gently ran his hand over her belly. He felt the baby kick. He gasped. This was the first time he felt his child move. It felt so unreal. Ahsoka stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. He went back up to her face. He kissed her lips. She smiled. He decided to wake her up the way she loved. He sung lines from their song.

"We were strangers, Starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, What we had to go through."

"And now here we are, I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you." She mumbled in her sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey there, beautiful." Her face lit up. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Ani!" They pulled apart and kissed passionately.

"Oh my gosh. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I couldn't wait to see you again. I haven't seen you in a month. I drove me half crazy."

"Only half?"

"The other half of me was going crazy from Bariss wanting to train all the time. Luckly, Master Luminara recovered and now Bariss is back with her."

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah. Come on. Get dressed. We have a full day ahead of us."

"You have to day planned out already?"

"Yep. I want every minute with you to be special and perfect."

"Just seeing you here with me made my day perfect."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Go wait downstairs while I get dressed."

"I was hoping I could watch you while you got dressed."

"Anakin."

"What?"

"Go wait downstairs."

"Alright. Just don't take too long." He kissed her lips again and went downstairs.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka got out of bed and went over to her closet to grab a dress. She picked out one that went down to her knees. It was a burgundy red, like her old Jedi battle clothes. She held it up to herself in the mirror. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a figure behind her. When she actually got a good look at the figure, she was shocked. It was Padme, except in a ghostly way. Ahsoka thought it was from her bad dream. She turned around and expected to find herself alone in her room. Instead, she still saw Padme. Ahsoka was starting to get scared. Padme was smiling sweetly.

"Padme?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"Is that really you?"

"Well, it's my spirit. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. For now."

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"I had a dream about you last night."

"Really? I don't remember entering your dreams last night. Are you sure it was me?"

"I don't know. Are you here to kill the baby?"

"What? I would never hurt your child. What would make you think I would do that?"

"In my dream, I was in child birth. When the baby was born, you took it and dropped it out a window." She gasped.

"Oh my Force! That's horrible. Ahsoka, I assure you I would never do that to you, your child and especially not Anakin. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you or Anakin. I've accepted the fact that Anakin has moved on after me. I'm not mad at you at all. If anything, I should thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"When I was killed, Anakin went through hell. You comforted him. You took care of him and his heart. You helped him get over me. Without you, he probabaly would've committed suicide. Thank you for saving him."

"I care about him. I hate seeing him upset. It broke my heart everytime I saw or heard him cry. He was never the same after you died."

"I know. I've watched from the spirit world how upset and broken he was, but at the time I wasn't able to do anything about it. I blame myself for doing that to him, having put him through that."

"It's not your fault, Padme. We didn't know Dooku was going to kill you. It's his fault, not yours."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Well, you better hurry up. You shoudln't keep Anakin waiting much longer." Ahsoka chuckled.

"I guess you're right." She changed into her dress that she picked out and looked at herself. She turned to Padme. "How does this look?"

"Perfect, Ahsoka. He'll love it."

"Thank you. I better go."

"Ahsoka, before you go, you should know something. I've known Anakin since he was nine years old. We are the closet of friends. I know how he feels about you. He loves you with all his heart. He will risk his own life, to save yours. He's never going to leave your side as long as he lives. Don't ever think that he'll leave you alone."

"Alright, Padme. I love him too. I know he won't leave. I have his child." They both giggled. "I'll never let Anakin go and I know he won't let me go. We love each other very much. As long as he's around, I'll be there with him."

"Great. Now go on. Have fun you two." She faded away. Ahsoka grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She saw Anakin & Trekkie talking. Anakin saw her and smiled. He came up to her and kissed her.

"You look beautiful, baby."

"You don't think I look fat?"

"Of course not. You look perfect." She giggled. "Let's go. I have the whole day planned out. Starting with brunch."

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin and Ahsoka spent the whole day out and about Naboo. They went to the musuem, the zoo, and strolled through the marketplace. As it got darker, Anakin took Ahsoka to an open meadow to watch the sunset. When the sun set, Anakin knew it was time. He took her down to a waterfall. The water was beautifully lit under the moonlight.

"Anakin, it's late. This day has been amazing, but I should get back to the center."

"I know, but there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Ahsoka, you know I love you. Right?"

"Yes."

"And I would do anything for you. You are my life, now. You are the reason I get up everyday and endure the days. You are the air that I breathe. You are the sunshine of my life. When I'm sad or mad about anything, you make it better without even trying. Just you being in the same room as me makes me happy. Without you, my life is unbearable." He gave down on one knee and took out the tiny velvet box. Ahsoka gasped as he opened it, reveiling a diamond ring. "Ahsoka Ali Tano, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She cried tears of joy. He took the ring out the box and slid it on her finger. He stood up and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka. I want you to know that I will never ever leave your side."

"I know." He lifted his face from her shoulder to see Padme behind her. She was smiling. Anakin smiled back at her.

**I hope you all liked "Changes". Don't be so sad. Make sure you watch out for the next story in the "Decisions" Saga: "Surprises"**


End file.
